ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 7: When You See Seven, You See Ultra Seven
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: When you see Seven, you see Ultra Seven Heroes : * Ultraman Reuz * Ultraman Gaixus * UltraSeven 21 Monsters : * Melba Elec * Alien Zamu (Zombie Version) * Mysterica (First Appearance) * Heart Beast (First Appearance) Note : This episode features the first appearance of Mysterica in giant form and Heart Beast. Chapter 1 Jun walk's in to the class, after school over. He meet Haruto with several bandage and injuries because of his last fight againts Dark Parastan. Jun look with regret to what he said to Haruto before and he really are stupid, but he only want to apologise to Haruto. "Haruto..." said Jun "Yo, Jun. How's it going...?" ask Haruto seemingly happy "I'm sorry, i cause trouble to you, Mikasa, Natsumi and Daiki...i know i'm just a troublemaker..." said Jun "Jun" Haruto tab Jun on his shoulder. "I also cause trouble to everyone before, we're the same..and you don't need to apologise to me...cause, we are friends.." said Haruto Jun shock to hear Haruto answers. Jun smile as he walks away from the class and went home. Haruto didn't bluffing or lie to him, Haruto knows Jun searching something similar to him, their past stories. Haruto done flashbacking before schools end for the third years student's and next month they will be graduate. He take a picture from his notebook, a picture of him and Mikasa having a fun time together at the park where he works. "Beast keep appearing like there's no end, luckily, FEARS has reborn back..." said Haruto Haruto walk to the window, he was shock when he saw a flying meteor landing on the forest on Shinjuku Hills. "Woa...another beast..?" ask Haruto Some civillians were fainting and some others were still alive when the meteor hit their contruction workers on illegal loggin. "Nani..!? What the heck is this thing....!?" said the manager "We're here busy to make money! Don't disturb us..!" the manage soon got caught by a hand strecthes from the flame and smoke. "Urkk..Urkk..!" the manage cannot breath FEARS was warn as an Alien treat appeared on Shinjuku Hills. Haruna, Fuuiki, Peco and Nakamura wearing their armor parts and set to ride the Chester's. "Elly, what's the stats...?" ask Nakamura "Still searching" reply Elly Chester 1 and Chester Drax move on from the base and fly to the sky to Shinjuku Hills. Haruto run straight to Shinjuku Hills road, which at night it's didn't quite use by old peoples living there. Chester 1 and Chester Drax land their ship down on the ground. Fuiiki, Haruna, Nakamura and Peco arrive and searching the alien signal. They soon spotted some civillians and workers fainting down, lifeless. "What just happen...?" ask Nakamura "By looking at the situation, the meteoroid that come from space land here, destroying the logs and everything..." said Peco "That's what they get for illegal logging....but where's the alien..?" ask Haruna Fuuiki soon shock, and sudden afraid saw the Alien like ghost was crawling from behind. "The alien...!" shouted Fuuiki Nakamura, Haruna and Peco was shock seeing the alien was half shape of a zombie and ghost. "Elly!" said Nakamura "No high explosion, no deadly weapon or man eating..." said Elly "Open Fire" shouted Nakamura Haruna, Fuiiki, Peco and Nakamura fire their Rizer Launcher towards the Alien and destroy it. Haruto appeared seeing the members already destroy the alien as he releif it was over. "Haruto..?" ask Nakamura "Long time no see, Captain Nakamura" said Haruto The members feels unexplain question as how does Captain Nakamura knows Haruto. Chapter 2 Natsumi was finish baking cookies, special for her parents aniversarry. Jiiya was the one who teach her the Jiiya secret recipe, Haruto comes in when he knows Jiiya would come here to train Natsumi's cooking. "Yo, Jiiya" said Haruto "Haruto! Haha, you come just in time to be the judge, try the latest cookies..." said Jiiya "Oh, sure" Haruto sit down and have a taste on Natsumi's baking cookies. Haruto ate a piece of the cookies, he crunch it and in his hearts. "Kimochi..." Haruto said as the cookies taste very delicious and sweet. "Thank You!" shouted Natsumi "This would be perfect for my parents..." Natsumi's went to the mall with Mikasa to buy some gift for Natsumi's parents. "We should buy something, that good for them.." said Natsumi "Agree, let's check the other's store's as well..." reply Mikasa Meanwhile, FEARS was analyzing the Alien from that night. Peco got a piece of it's skin. Using the technology from the science lab, Peco got the answer for all of this mysteries of the Aliens and the metoroid. Peco comes in, brought the space lifeforms in the capsule. "So, find anything...?" said Nakamura while drinking a cup of coffee. "I found something unique, this is the same species as Alien Zamu...but this was incomplete born...." said Peco "I see, so Zamu sent this creature to eat people so it can evolve to become the complete Zamu..." reply Fuiiki "But why...does human is their source of food...?" ask Haruna "You maybe correct. Human does have many desire and that desire that they will eat, Zamu love the bad heart of the humans, they will swallow it and consume it..." said Elly "Human hearts can be change but sometimes cannot..." said Captain Nakamura Jun walk on the city, peoples walking without noticing peoples beside them. Jun feels terrible, he should have never talk to Haruto that way, he was searching for his past, like Haruto does. "What is my father messege for me...i don't understand..." said Jun He took our the Gaixus Lens and see it. "Why, why me...?" ask Jun to Gaixus A new road is open in the middle of the school. Only Haruto, Jun and the rest of his friends can see it, other peoples will never see it. Haruto sense it same as Jun. At FEARS base they were warn about a new road to other dimension. "It's the signal again, this time, Chester Drax is ready.." said Haruna "This could be the third world, we finally will going there...!" said Fuuiki "Let's go!" shout Captain Nakamura Haruto run from the forest to the school, Jun ride a taxi to the school since he was at Kobe. Haruto meet Jun at the same time. "Hey!" shout Haruto from the long distance to Jun "Haruto, ikuze!" Jun and Haruto went through the portal and disappared. Chapter 3 Chester 1 and Chester Drax is ready to launch. Haruna and Fuuiki set on their helmets, Nakamura follow the same. "Chester 1 ready to flight" the mechanics announce "Chester Drax ready to flight" "Ikuzo!" said Nakamura Chester 1 and Chester Drax start their engine and take flight to the sky, towards the dimensional portal. Meanwhile, Haruto and Jun appeared on the third world, it was night. Haruto sneak out as seeing lot's of people was walking like zombies. "What the heck of these people? There like zombies..." said Jun "Yeah, i wonder what they take for dinner..." reply Haruto Suddenly, a strange alien like zombie appeared from nowhere, rampaging the city. Haruto and Jun got shock and they close their eye. Both of them have a greatest weakness when watching ghost, zombies and horror movies and shows. "I can't fight when terrified..!" said Haruto "Same goes to me..!" shout Jun A red light suddenly come and strike the Alien. The light reveal an Ultra with eyes sluggers and Seven like appearance. Haruto take a close look toward the ultra and said "UltraSeven...?" ask Haruto "Jun, UltraSeven...could this be...Seven 21?" ask Haruto Jun gently open his palm from his eye. "Oh yeah, this is Seven 21..." Seven punch Alien Zamu to the head, next with a continues kick on the hips. Alien Zamu fight back but Seven earlier punch and punch Alien Zamu on the chest but Alien Zamu counter with a eye beam that shot Seven on the chest. Seven could not block it when he stand up back, Alien Zamu fight back, returning some kick and strike with his claws. The people spotted Haruto and Jun as they turn their back to behind, saw human like zombie coming to them. "Arghhhh!!" shout Haruto and run as Jun follow. "Why does this zombies want to eat us...!!?" ask Jun "Don't ask me, we're in big trouble if their eat our brain..!" reply Haruto Seven perform an axe kick and continue with an elbow attack, he charge up his energy and fire his Rejia Shot toward Alien Zamu and kill the alien as it was explode in the explosion. "The kids, i know him...Ultraman Reuz and Ultraman Gaixus..." said Seven 21 host Seven 21 fire his beam of ray light toward the humans and putting them to sleep. Haruto stop running and lay down on the ground, Jun kneeing down exausted. Seven 21 revert back to his human form, an american man who was an FBI to investigate the strange virus that effected the human. Sean walk to Haruto and Jun. "Are you both are Reuz's and Gaixus's...?" ask Sean "Hey, this man speak American english..." said Haruto "I am American man, you both japanese people.." said Sean "So, you both come here to stop E-X Beast...?" "Yeah, thats our target before but now, why the people become zombie nature...?" ask Jun "These people are effected by a strange virus by the Beast, that enter peopls mind and control them like zombies..." reply Sean "The virus was come by a monster name Melba who exist somewhere here, thats why i will protect this world from vanishing, the beast try to kill the human first...' "We're help, thats what we here for..." said Haruto Sean smiling. Chapter 4 FEARS members saw the portal to other dimension, as Nakamura ready to set the formation that they created for hyper speed. "Alpha Formation, Connect!" shout Captain Nakamura "Alpha Formation, Connect!" Haruna push the gear where part of Chester Drax seperated and part of Chester 1 fuse in and Chester 1 and Drax fuse with the Chester Drax parts fuse together and at last, the formation complete for the first time, Chester Omega. "At full speed, enter the dimension!" said Haruna Chester Omega fly at high speed, with light and electrical appeared infront of Chester Omega and they enter the portal. The flight jet shaking due to the unstable portal but the jet safely fly through the portal, and fly to the other world. Meanwhile, Haruto laying down exausted after a night running from the zombies. Jun already sleeping and Sean use his communicater to call his other FBI friends but was fail, the connection was lost. "Damn it..i couldn't get the connection right..." said Sean "This place isn't safe enough if the people walk here, we could be in deep trouble..." said Haruto "Now, we need to find a way to call my FBI friends, they should have set the anti-dote by now.." said Sean But in the science lab inside the building, everything was crush, destroy and a mess. Two scientist laying down, Yapool take the anti-dote and destroy. He laugh as he could to see the human are powerless to stop him. "Hm, their will never be human again, staying zombies forever..." said Yapool "Why are you doing this...Yapool..!?" ask Mysterica appeared behind Yapool. "It's what Beast does to human, paralyzing them and kill them..." "We have no atention to be here..." "Why are you so angry to me, is this because Parastan death...? or you are now residing with the humans and Ultraman's...?" ask Yapool "I'm still Beast like you, but we must stay with our mission....!" said Mysterica "Hm, Fine..." Yapool disappeared same goes to Mysterica Chester Omega, a fusion of Chester 1 and Chester Drax from the Alpha Formation land down on the ground. Peco use his communicater to located Beast signal, as for Nakamura, Haruna and Fuuiki keep watching their back if a beast or alien from before is near. Soon, the people who attack Haruto and Jun before appeared, they start attacking FEARS members. "What is wrong with this people...!?" ask Fuiiki, he dodge himself from the attack "Their like zombies...!" "Yet, they already dead..." said Elly from the Smart Connecter of Nakamura wrist. "Dead? So, they are control by evil being...?" ask Nakamura "Perhaps. But i locate something big in the underground, be careful, evil is near..." Jun wake up, but he couldn't sit long as his memories are block and he was automaticly transform into Gaixus. Gaixus was also under control, Sean and Haruto was shock. "Jun!" said Haruto "He was undercontrol too, i need to stop him" said Sean. His eye shine red and he transform into Seven 21. Seven 21 rise and block Gaixus, he hold his shoulder so Gaixus couldn't move but fail, Gaixus punch Seven 21 on the face, he fell down. Jun could not control his emotions and violent. "I need....to...find the...truth......about my....Father....and the..Gaixus..Lens..!" said Jun "First, you have to release your mind from being violent!" Seven fire his adorium ray from his forehead crystal, and hitting Gaixus on the colour timer as releasing Jun from the darkness. Gaixus kneeing down, his colour timer flashing."I know how important is the past but...think of the future aheads you..." said Sean "Give me times..i need some peace..." Gaixus fly to the sky and disappeared to the main world. "Jun...you went back..." said Haruto Chpater 5 Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, a beast was coming out from the underground, Melba Elec fly to the sky with an upgrade armor of himself. Yapool control the beast from inside, Mysterica feels the existence of Yapool in Melba. "Yapool...what have you done..." said Mysterica Melba strike Seven 21 while Flying, Seven fell down, when stand up back, Mleba strike him again. Melba continuesly fire his electrical beam, hitting Seven straight along with the ground was destroy, fire appeared the forest. "Captain, Beast signal..." said Peco "Let's go, FEARS!" command Nakamura Chester Omega fly to the sky, they first witnessing Melba flying. "That's our target...?" ask Fuuiki "Elly, stats." said Nakamura "Melba Elec, currently it's an ancient beast, already dead but something reviving him make him an upgrade..." said Elly "Any beter ways for us to attack...?" ask Haruna "For now, missiles and Kikaan Laser are good shot.." said Elly "Yosh!" Chester Omega fire multiple missiles toward Melba, when the missles hitting him, Melba fell down. A chance for Seven 21 to fight. Seven run and perform a kick to Melba, Seven punch and later an axe kick, Melba couldn't hold back and got damage. "Look! Another Ultraman..." said Haruna "That's Seven 21, protecter of this world..." said Elly "You mean, every world have it's own Ultraman...?" ask Peco "Yes" Seven dash as he punch and kick Melba again, but Yapool got angry. Melba counter attack slahsing Seven 21 with his claw, Melba swing his arm, hitting Seven 21 on the back and kick Seven. Seven 21 fell down, Melba step on him again and again, causing Seven to loose lot's of his energy. Seven forehead beam flashing meaning of his time almost up. Chester Omega fire Kikaan Laser towards Melba, falling back, Seven kick Melba and dodge roll to the left. Seven could not fight much longer with his energy is remaining. Mysterica suddenly appeared, she protect Seven 21 while summon her sword and slice Melba. "You, of course, also one of the generals...?" ask Sean "I'm only doing this cause, Yapool is controling Melba.." said Mysterica "Thanks, let's me finish this..." said Sean "You have less energy, how could you fight..." "It's not about my energy...it's about saving my world..my people..." said Sean "Yapool kill your friend from creating the anti-dote..." "What!?" "But more less, i manage to recreated the anti-dote for the humans..." Haruto took out the Reuz Spark. "Reuz, Beast protecting Ultra's...Beast fighting Beast...what does this means? ask curious Haruto The background suddenly change into space, with rainbow colour space with galaxies. Reuz appeared infront of Haruto. Reuz stare at Haruto as Haruto look at Reuz, both understand each other. "Haruto, i may come from the future but i still didn't remember and only half of my memories are gone...to him" said Reuz "Dark ketaros..." said Haruto. An image of Ketaros appeared in Haruto vision. "But i will fight, using the power that we obtain before, power of speed..." said Haruto "Reuz!!" shout Haruto while rising the Reuz Spark as it's open, shining the light. From the rise scene, Reuz rise from the rainbow galaxy. Chapter 6 Reuz suddenly appeare from the light beside Seven 21 and Mysterica. Mysterica was shock as she really can see Reuz face to face, Seven 21 got the chance to see the saviour. "Ultraman Reuz, please, take the fight for me.." ask Sean "I understand, go, heal your people, i take care of Melba..." said Haruto Reuz look toward Mysterica. "Urutoraman Reuz, we're finally see each other..." said Mysterica "See each other...?"ask Haruto Mysterica disappeared from Reuz sight. Reuz was hit by an electrical beam from Melba, he fell down on the rocks. He stand up back, Reuz took fighting stance's and run toward Melba as Melba open it's wings and fly to the sky. "You can't run that easily!" Reuz fly to the sky without hand's movement, he chase Melba to the city. Chester Omega follow. "Ultraman Reuz, let's follow him!" said Nakamura "Got it..!" said the members Reuz try to catch Melba but Melba speed is faster than Reuz, Reuz fire an arrow like attack from his left crystal, twice hitting Melba as it fall down on the city. Reuz land down. He perform a side punch then continue with a reverse kick, Melba was hit. Melba counter with a claw attack, grabbing Reuz neck, he lift Reuz with his claw and throw him to the back, Reuz fell down on the building as it's explode. Reuz stand up, Melba charge up his electrical beam, Reuz notice the attack and dodge roll, Melba attack can fire directly as it follow Reuz, hitting his back again. Reuz jump above Melba and kick his head while backflip and land down back. Reuz attack with a knife chope toward Melbas chest, as Melba from under slashing Reuz on the chest to upper side. Reuz feel down, his colour timer blink red. "Back up, Ultraman!" said Nakamura Chester Omega fire the kikaan laser, hitting Melba on the chest, Chester continue again fire a heavy missles, Melba delfect the attack with his claw. "What...!?" Fuiiki "This one...is a tough beast..." said Haruto Seven 21 fly to the sky, taking the anti-dote that Mysterica gave him, he transform into a light particles to heal all the peoples. Seven fly on the city as the particles was spread, the people were transform back to normal, they get their memories back and emotion. All the poeple was save. Seven land down beside Reuz, as he took fighting stance. "Seven 21...?" ask Reuz "Let's go, Ultraman Reuz..." Reuz stand up again. Reuz show his left crystal on his left arm, his right hand slide down the left crystal, light blink many time, his zenshin crystal's turn to red colour while his body pattern from red become black and silver remains. The sound of acceleration as Reuz touch Seven, causing Seven also could accelerated like him. Reuz and Seven run fast, attacking Melba. They punch and kick's Melba until it fly to the sky, Seven fly to the sky and perform a butterlfy kick, hit Melba falling to the ground slowly. Reuz kick Melba on the chest, Melba was move to the left. Seven 21 with his back kick and reverse it, Melba was continueously kicks by Seven with high speed, Reuz uppercut punch Melba to the sky. "Sugoi..the power of time, obtaining to Reuz...can be use by other if he share it..." said Mysterica Seven 21 gave a final punch dropping Melba with an elbow attack. Reuz summon his saber, Seven charging his Reija shot, Reuz jump and slice Melba, and Seven Reija Ray was fire, hit Melba, destroying Melba as it explode into huge explosion. Chester Omega fly to the portal, respect the Ultras. Reuz colours change back to normal, his zenshin crystal return to blue colour. "Seven, you will protect this world...?" ask Haruto "Of course, the people are back to normal, i don't see why this city will be develop again..." said Sean Reuz nooded to Seven 21. Reuz disappered into particles of light and return to his world. At home, Haruto lay on the bed, exausted of fighting. He smile to himself, helping a hero saving a world. But in his heart, he feel upsad of Jun, trying to find his past. "Lamenting the past, i should think the future aheads..." said Jun Chapter 7 In the beast layer, Mysterica arrive. Mysteria was going back to visit Yapool, she heard a voice from her back. She was grab on the neck by Yapool, the Choju grabbed Mysterica's neck tightly, making her can't breath as Yapool was enjoy with her for interrupting his plan. "Let go of me,Yapool! What you think your doing...!?"said Mysterica in a weak voice as she struggles to let go from Yapool's grip. "Why Mysterica...you traitor..!" said Yapool. "So, what if i am!, Yapool...?" said Mysterica. Yapool did not stop strangling Mysterica, until someone shouting to him from behind. "Stop it, Yapool..." said someone behind the dark layer It was a new best who enters the beast layer, he is red with black patterns all over his body, Yapool was shocked at who it was as he let go Mysterica, he was shocked that a new beast has appeared in front of him as he walked towards the best. He begins to examine the beast to make sure it was pure evil and not a traitor like Mysterica. He commanded the beast orders. "Who are you and why you are here....?" "Heart..." said Mysterica as she remembered the face of the best. "Heart....you should be in overseas now..." said Yapool "I return, my mission is over, i wll handle the Ultraman's...i kill them.." said Heart. "Don't interupt me again, i will kill the Ultraman's..." said Yapool Yapool walk away behind the dark shadow. Mysterica look at Heart. "Next time, he will die..." said Heart "Who...?" said Mysterica. "It will be Yapool!"said Heart. "I thought you are same side as Yapool...?"said Mysterica. "No, my dear. He is our enemy, he should be dead first...but this time, i will help Ultraman's, but just once..." said Heart. The place closed as Heart and Mysterica exits the place. Next Episode Preview Haruto's grandmother visiting along with a boy. Haruto's little brother nittoh was born before her parents die. Yapool starts his plan, destroying Kobe, Jun arrive and battle againts Yapool. Mikasa with Nittoh and Iruma appeared on the playground. Yapool kidnap Iruma and Nittoh, making them a hostage. Haruto anger cause his memories to appeared, Shuuya Otoya appeared on his memories. Reuz appeared with Gaixus battle Yapool. Heart Beast appeared. Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Apexz